


5 Secrets Molly Hooper Intends To Keep (And 1 She Doesn't)

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, consensual domestic abuse (I guess), generally fucked up romance, morally-off-but-still-not-dark!Molly, possessive psychopath Jim, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper isn't quite like all the other girls - not that it's a bad thing anymore, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Secrets Molly Hooper Intends To Keep (And 1 She Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, dudes and dudettes - nothing graphic but I think it can still be a bit of a trigger. Go read the tags one more time.

1, The nervousness isn’t an act, no, really. She is rather skittish, has always been, born that way, she supposes. Maybe it’s also got a little something to do with her upbringing; maybe it’s not so odd that she jumps at every loud sound because when she was a child, producing a loud sound always meant a guaranteed sharp reprimand from daddy because mummy was sick and needed the silence. When a person has grown up in complete stillness, far away from other children and messy distractions like mud and swing sets, it’s hard to grow accustomed to real life in real London, with people moving and lights flashing and a thousand different sounds going off at any given moment. It really is.

2, Perhaps, she ponders, that is why she chose to work in the morgue. She doesn’t have much in the way of colleagues and no one really feels a need to drop in to a room full of dead people just for the sake of having coffee with the nervous girl whose social skills are rather spectacularly lacking. At least not more than once.

3, Which might be, she marvels on, why Sherlock Holmes drew her attention to begin with. He seemed to be just as tactless as she was, seemed to have just as hard a time with relating to people and what they might be feeling at any given time, except Sherlock was never awkward. Sherlock always seemed to know what to say and what people might be interested in discussing, despite being so pointedly disinterested himself. She had thought that maybe he could teach her how to do that, too.

4, What in the end made her forget all about Sherlock was Jim. Not Jim from IT, not the goofy man who joked in a way she didn’t find funny but laughed at anyway out of fear for being left all alone with her cat and her teddy bears. No, Jim, Jim and his true essence, Jim who had leaned over the table that very same day Sherlock had declared him gay, looked her in the eye and said, “I have a confession to make.”  
Who had taken her hand, looked her in the eye and very seriously said, “I kill people for a living.”  
Who had been taken quite aback when her only response was an awkward smile and a forced “Well, what a coincidence. I’m in the business of dead people too.” Because really. She had yet to meet one single person she felt on the same level with, and he was at least different, and there was still the threat of dying in a bed at age 90 surrounded by nothing but stuffed, pink elephants, so why not give it a try?

5, He was so different, it turned out, that they got along like a house on fire. It did not much matter to her that he cleaned his hands before and after physical contact and at least twice an hour besides. It didn’t bother him that she liked to wear his underpants from time to time, just to feel like she had him on her skin all day long. It didn’t bother her that he was constantly nagging at her to bring him chemicals or body parts home from work, and it didn’t bother her that he had decided to pay her back by getting her body scrubs and disinfectants.

1, Most of all, the way she loved to feel him on her didn’t bother him, because he liked to feel himself on her, too. Most of all, she loved the fact that he had cut PROPERTY OF JAMES MORIARTY across her upper back, and he loved to clean the wounds out twice a day with a proper antibacterial gel, something that often escalated into full-body massages of the stuff. The way those scars will look above the back strap of her new polka-dotted bikini does not bother her in the least. In fact, she quite likes to think about the shocked faces of her acquaintances – not because she has striking scars as such but because she finally managed to snag a man who thought her good enough to brand.


End file.
